Into the Flames
by Kougaswoman1
Summary: Kouga is your everyday firefighter but what happens when there's an emergency call of a hospital bombing. Kagome is a nurse working in the nursery when a bomb suddenly blows out half the section of her unit. Summery is better once you read it.
1. Bump it!

_**Kougaswoman: So yeah as you all know I have 3 stories going on, I just don't have time for one of my stories. But I was listening to this weird show called "Candy Queen" an what they were doing was a firefighter saving his bride from a burning building made out of candy, but then the gears in my head started to turn and I got the idea for this story "Into the Flames."**_

_**Kouga is your everyday firefighter but what happens when there's an emergency call of a hospital bombing. Kagome is a nurse working in the nursery when a bomb suddenly blows out half the section of her unit. What will happen? Will some find her? Will there be flames of emotions to? FIND OUT AN READ!**_

_Thinking to self_

"_Demon talking"_

Talking

* * *

><p><em>Beep Beep Beep! <em>

_CLICK!_

Kagome groaned as she hit the off button on her alarm clock she only had five hours of sleep an now she was off to work again. She sat up cursing as her head started to spin in protest of lack of sleep. She stretched out her arms as she yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked out the door of her one room apartment. She heard a hard knocking at her door.

"Ugh, I'm coming." She yelled out as she stood from her bed and groggily walked over her bundles of cloths. The knocking got louder and turn into banging.

"I said I'm coming!" She yelled louder which made her head spin more. She finally got to door an peeped through the seeing hole. There stood the manager Inuyasha, she huffed as she open the door but keeping the chain lock still on.

"What do you want now I don't have to pay rent until Monday." Inuyasha pushed on the door more so he could see her face.

"I know but guess what I'm moving it to tomorrow sweet cheeks unless you want to pay me now in a different fee." He grins as his amber eyes gleam with evil. Kagome made a frustrated huff.

"Listen Inuyasha I'm giving you one last warning before I call the police for sexual harassment an you just can't jump the payment date like that!" He frowned as she rejected his offer as his face became more serious.

"Fine then I'm giving you this warning bitch clear out your stuff by the end of the night because you're sorry ass is out of here!" Kagome gasped as whipped open the door.

"YOU CANT DO THAT!" She yelled in his face, he smirked.

"I can I own this entire building and I can say who can stay and who is better off dead." His dog like appearance made Kagome all the more pissed, Demons were commonly known to everyone around the world but he was a half demon. Kagome inherited her families' power of a miko thus the reason why she choose to be a nurse at the Shikon hospital.

Kagome's eyes then went wide as she glanced down as her watch and saw it was _5:32._

_OH MY GOD IM GOING TO BE LATE! _

She whipped around an slammed the door on the man that was in front of her. She hurried over to her dresser tossing her cloths from side to side trying to find fresh scrubs.

"I'm goanna be so late!" she said aloud.

* * *

><p>"I'm goanna be late!" Kouga said as he rushed down the stairs of the apartment building not caring if he was sliding down the rim of the stairs all he knew is that he needed to catch that bus. He didn't notice a girl rush out of one of the entrances and then suddenly appear in front of him. He didn't have time to doge the poor girl from the incoming collision, instead he grabbed her an tucked her into his strong hold an twisted his body so that he landed on the hard concert.<p>

A loud gasp was heard as he heard the human girl in take was seemed to be a blink of an eye was all coming back into view again.

"Are you alright." Kagome asked as she looked at the man that just saved her from falling head first into deaths grasps. He chuckled slightly as he open his icy blue eyes Kagome again gasped as she looked into his nonrealistic eyes.

"I'm fine but are you hurt I know I must have bumped into pretty hard." He laughed that part out as she started to squirm in his hold.

"No I'm fine but I'm sorry I should have watched were i was going. I'm sortta late." She said as she stood an offered her had down to the man that chuckled. He stood as he looks Kagome in the eye. Kagome took in his features with a click of her mind. He was tall an very handsome she could even see his well chiseled body through his grey shirt he wore. Then her eyes traveled up to his facial features he had a strong yet soft look on his face. His hair was blacker than night itself an was tied up in a ponytail. An sweat band covered his ears an gave his bangs a slight bounce up.

While Kagome was taking in the image of this god like figure in front of her Kouga fought off his inner demon as it growled with pleasure of what it saw before its eyes.

"_She is a fine catch don't you think?"_ Kouga's demon hummed in the back of his mind.

_Don't get yourself worked up we aren't dogs like that Inu-trasha._

"Well we are both on the same train aren't we then?" He laughed, kagome was just about to answer when she heard someone clear their throat. They both looked who made the sound and their stood a tall slender lady her hair up in a high ponytail.

"Hey Kagome you know I'm your only ride to work remember? If your late I'm late," she said then looked at the man that stood next to her.

"A first time flirts won't help either of us out." Kagome blushed a bright red an nodded her head her friend then grabbed her hand and pulled her out the exit to the parking lot. Before Kagome got half way out the door she was being pulled through she yelled out.

"Thank you mister!" then she was gone from his sight an sense. He smirked then remembers he had a bus to catch. He ran for his life as he made it to the lobby exit. Just as he darted out he bumped into Inuyasha and his whore Kikyo. Their eyes met for only a half of a second so much hatred in both their eyes as they passed one another. Then Kouga was outside an rushing to the bus stop.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So yeah first part ik its not that good... yet... but the next chapter is were everyone is introduced an the events begin. So stay tuned!<strong>_


	2. Crazy Demon

_**Kougaswoman: so yeah I got a few reviews which im happy that I got but I cant see em D: I really wanna know what you guys say so I contacted fanfiction an am waiting for a reply back but anyways on with the story!.**_

"Okay spill it why were you all over that wolf demon?" Kagome's friend said as she an kagome closed the doors of the car,

"SANGO! I wasn't all over the g…. Wait he was a wolf demon! I thought they only lived in the forest or mountain areas?" Kagome said loudly as her and Sango started to walk to the front entrance of Shikon Hospital. It was a very small hospital not very wide but it was only three stories high.

"True, but I heard that there was a war going on between a few tribes lately so maybe he got sent here to be safe." She shrugged as they walked through the entrance. "Or he just wanted to escape from the pack either or you didn't answer my question Kagome."

"Uh well I kinda bumped into him or you could say he ran me over." Sango just laughed as they made a few turns in the busy hallway.

"Okay, but just be careful if you ever run into him again. You remember the story of little red riding hood don't you." Sango joked as they swiped their cards to be accounted for attendances .

"Oh Sango I highly doubt it common he might've been living there for a while and I never would've noticed him that place is mostly filled with half demons of all kinds." As she said that an image of a man with silver hair an amber eyes flashed through her mind. Sango saw her friends mood change and just sighed.

"You know wolves and dogs are almost alike," Kagome looked at her friend not making her mood any better. "But wolves are always loyal dogs just like anyone who rubs them the right way." Sango winked at Kagome as she started to laugh. Kagome then grabbed her and Sango's charts for they could see what or who they were working with today. As Kagome looked through the papers on her clip bored she smiled.

"UGH! I'm stuck with that Miroku guy again!" Kagome laughed as Sango's face went red.

"Tell me why is he here again?" Kagome asked as she peeked over her friends shoulder Sango grumbled.

"He was flirting with a **c**op's daughter and supposedly he grabbed her ass and the cop shot him once in the shoulder and twice in the ass." Sango's face went pale as she looked at his needs for today. Kagome then took the chart an busted out laughing.

"He requested a bath assent!" Sango whipped around an looked Kagome in the eye.

"Okay then what are you doing today?" Kagome smiled as she held up her chart.

"I'm working the nursery today!" She smiled even more as Sango's jaw dropped seeing that she only had one baby to take care of today.

"Why do you always get to work in the nursery?" Sango asked as they walked down the halls.

"Because I have that motherly instinct and not the rough temper of a man." Kagome said Sango just smiles.

"Or because I don't use the miko powers you have to calm the babies down." Kagome's eye twitched as Sango laughed, "Remember that one time you were healing that one baby dragon and the mother saw you and thought you were going to purify it." Sango said as she remember Kagome walking out of the nursery one day with half scorched hair an her eyebrows burnt off. Kagome shivered as the memory came back all hell let lose that day as she had to explain why she was a miko working with demon children.

"Well I'll catch you later I have to have fun with the newborns!" Kagome said with a happy tune. "An you have to give someone a lovely bath!" Kagome ran as a pen went sailing at her. She giggled as she slowed down her pace. She then enter her unit were the nursery was. She walked past the window an saw the baby she would be caring for today an noticed it had little claws an fluffy black ears.

Then she thought back to the man she bumped into today.

_I wonder if he ever did get to where he was going on time. _Kagome then shook her head and walked through the entrance of the nursery.

* * *

><p>Kouga ran into the lobby of the fire hall almost out of breath for running a nonstop six miles. Sure he was in shape but it was cold outside and he was wearing steal toe boots which made his run more challenging. As he took in a deep breath something sweet and pleasant tickled at his nose. His eyes went wide as he started to sniff around trying to find out where the pleasant scent came from. He then started to sniff himself an there it was he took a deep inhale of his shirt and it smelled of cherry blossoms in full bloom. He then wonders what he might've ran into. Then an image of the girl he ran into today faded into his mind.<p>

He shivered as his demon threw images into his mind of how beautiful her eyes looked an how her hair fell in almost slow motion it was a breath taking sight now that he thought of it. He felt his palms tingle a bit as he remember the softness of her creamy skin. He shivered once more his demon not wanting him to forget the scent an how this girl both pleased him and his demon.

"Kouga!" A gruff voice yelled his name as he was snapped out of his trances like fantasy. He looked an saw one of his tribesmen running over to him. His demon faded into nothing again but not once more flashing the image of the girl through Kouga's eyes.

"Hey Hakkaku, I thought you were off today?" Hakkaku just smiled and walk slowly up to Kouga.

"I am but I wanted to come in anyways," He smiled more as he handed a note to Kouga. Kouga took it an his eyes went wide an smiled.

"So we have some new pups in the pack and some are a mix of the other tribes and yours has finally come to." Kouga grind as he hugged his close comrade.

"Yep I have two health girls both took on the white fur of the south but it doesn't matter as long as their healthy." Hakkaku smiled proudly. Kouga patted him on the back as they walked to the locker room.

"Give Sasha my blessings will you." Kouga said as Hakkaku nodded.

"I will, by the way when are you coming back Kouga? I mean nothing is wrong it's just we miss our leader." Hakkaku said as he sat down on a bench. Kouga just shrugged as he took of his grey shirt and threw it into his locker.

"I don't know remember there are something's that have to be handled around here. That is why Sesshomaru wanted me to stay at the apartment building." Kouga then put on his black firefighter department shirt and sat next to Hakkaku. That's when a certain smell wafted off of Kouga an Hakkaku smiled.

"So how is the apartment you have?" Hakkaku asked Kouga just looked at him confused.

"While I guess mines nice I could probably fit like five people in there." Kouga said as he thought back to his huge apartment.

"How about the women?" Hakkaku asked as Kouga looked at him all the more confused.

"What?" Kouga asked shocked.

"You heard me and don't lie you smell of a sweet scent and it's all over you." Kouga shot up out of his seat.

"I haven't been seeing any…." Kouga stopped an then smacked his forehead. Hakkaku then started to laugh. As he stood an pointed at Kouga.

"I knew it you are seeing someone!" Hakkaku laughed more than Kouga shook his head.

"No it was some human I bumped into this morning." Hakkaku's grin only got bigger.

"Oh so that's why you were so late today." Kouga then growled but his demon all but loved the sight of what that would be.

"No I just ran her over…"Hakkaku started to laugh even harder an Kouga turn bright red. He launched at his friend an started to strangle him to death.

"Now if only we had a wrestling ring and seats then we would be billionaires." Came another male voice both looked up Kouga just smiled an released Hakkaku from his iron grip.

"Yeah an knowing you Ginta the tickets would be over priced." Ginta just laughed seeing that Kouga was in a good mood today.

"Common we got some practicing to do." Kouga just rolled his eyes and they walked out the door leaving poor Hakkaku on the floor trying to catch his breath.

"h-hey wait up!" Hakkaku said as he ran after his friends.

* * *

><p>Kagome smiled as she walked over to the bassinette she then looked at the chart for the baby an it was a half demon. Her eyes went wide when she saw it was half wolf demon. But she notices that the handwriting was alike for each signature.<p>

_Did one of the parents die?_

Kagome thought then the baby started to cry, she quickly pick up the baby in the soft blue blanket stating that it was a boy. Before she even released just a small amount of her power the baby simply snuggles closer to her and whimpers softly. Kagome was a little confused then she remembers that she did have the smell of a wolf demon on her. She couldn't smell it but the baby could smell it.

"Well guess that make both our days easier." Kagome said softly as she grabbed a bottle for the baby an sat down and started to feed it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the front desk<strong>_

"Hi I'm here to see my daughter." A tall man in a brown coat said, the female officer looked up from her computer see as the man's coat was slightly damp showing that he had just walked in from outside.

"May I have yours and your daughters first and last name an what room you are going to see your daughter." The man stiffens just a little.

"She's a newborn I don't know her name…" He said in a low tone, the lady looked up then back down typing to see if there were any newborn girls.

"I'm sorry sir but there are no newborn girls that are accounted maybe you're…" The lady looked back up and was face with a gun to her head.

"That's all I needed to know." He said as he pulled the trigger a scream ripped through the hospital the man then ran up to a random nurse and held the gun to her head.

"Where is the nursery?" The girl start to cry an squeal for her life, "Tell me where is the nursery!"

"I-it's on the third floor take that hall make two rights an your there!" She wailed out the man smiled then he heard footsteps behind him.

"Freeze!" The man glance behind him an saw human officers gather around. He laughed as he pulled the trigger again. The poor girls limp body went down with a thump as a pool of her own blood gathered around her lifeless form.

"Shot him!" One man yelled.

"Foolish" the clouted man said as he jumped up and over the officers. "Now you'll die next." He said as he drew back his hand then priced it right through the officers chest. He pulled out his now bloody hand an licked it.

"I always loved the taste of human blood." He said as his eyes bled red. He then ran towards the hall the girl pointed to an said aloud.

"If anyone tries to stop me I'll blow up the whole hospital!" As the man ran he heard the an alarm go off as patients and employs started to rush out of the building. He only smiled as everypne screamed an ran in fear. Then the scent of his next kill came to his nose.

"Your next my sweet little prince."

* * *

><p><strong>ATTENTION WE HAVE A HOSTILE HOLD AT THE SHIKON HOSPITAL EVERYONE THAT ARE RESCUE TRUCKS EIGHT, NINE AND THREE REPORT AN LEAVE IMMEDIATELY! <strong>The man on the speakers yelled.

"Hakkaku we need everyone grab your gear and move it!" Kouga yelled as he rushed to the trucks. Alarms everywhere were going off. Kouga, Hakkaku and Ginta hoped onto the first truck that was leaving. On their way to the hospital but something was nagging at Kouga as they left the fire hall and his demon side was already alive enough to sense everything. Then an image of that girl he saw only hours ago flashed into his mind. He just shakes his head.

_No time to be daydreaming._ Kouga said as they sped through traffic.

* * *

><p>Kagome was trapped once she heard the alarm go off she jumped out of her seat with the baby held close to her and went for the door. But it was blocked someone left a huge moveable bed in front of it. The baby started to cry and Kagome walked to the corner of the room shushing it as she bounced it up and down.<p>

"Stay calm someone will find us." She said aloud more meaning for her to stay calm than the baby.

* * *

><p>The smell of fear and panic was heavily in the air as the man ran through the halls as he made his last right he ended up at a dead end were only pipes an oxygen tanks could be found. He growled.<p>

"It's a good thing I killed that bitch or else her body would be beyond recognizable." He went to turn when he was face with some more officers this time they were mixed with demons an half demons. He snarled as he saw the half demons pick up their guns.

"Take one more step an your dead!" One yelled, the man in the coat slowly raised his hands and smiled. His hands then suddenly went to his coat revealing the bomb that was strapped onto him. The officer's eyes went wide as the man smiled.

"An there's three others placed randomly around this entire building!" He laughed as the clock on the bomb was already at thirty seconds. The officers then started to run, he laughed as he took the bomb off an threw it at them.

"We shall all die together!" he laughed as the clock struck zero.

* * *

><p>Kouga's truck just arrived to see that everyone was evacuating the hospital. Just as he stepped off his truck the whole place started to tremble. He looked up and saw a fire at the top of the hospital was blazing an inside the lobby was already a raging sea of red an orange. He watched as everyone was gathering far away from the building hearing everyone cry for one another.<p>

"Kagome!" Kouga heard faintly his ears twitching as he heard a familiar voice. He looked around and saw that same women he had seen this morning with that girl.

"Kagome!" She yelled again, Kouga looked at her then he sniffed the air the scent of cherry blossoms was very faint.

BOOM!

Another bomb went off this time it was the third floor. Someone then screamed out.

"THE NURSERY IS RIGHT UNDER THAT FLOOR!" Kouga then looked at the building as he hoped that no one was in there.

"KAGOME!" Came a blood curdling scream. Kouga's eyes started to bleed red as he ran into the burning hospital.

"Kouga don't it's too dangerous!" Hakkaku yelled but his words laid on death ears as Kouga ran into the flames.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Damn is it getting hot in here or is it just me? Anyways tell me how you liked it. An to fill you in why the weird man in the coat was after the baby. UNTIL NEXT TIME STAY TUNED!<strong>_


	3. Same Colors different Man

_**Kougaswoman1: So yeah I decided to work my butt off an make this chapter before the new years but it didn't make it anyways a big thanks to everyone I finally got to see your reviews: D**_

_**Raven2010: I know but I highly doubt a gun to the butt and shoulder would stop his "cursed" hand from wandering. Maybe a daily whopping can work out for him , An thanks I know it's a weird plot I was thinking on how everything was gonna lead up to one another. An there's gonna be more demons like that dude just you wait and see. HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**Kouga's older Woman: Thanks I'm happy u like it, an I'm not a genius I'm more of a psycho that has an open imagination lol so here you go some more of that happy stuff=D and Have a happy new year**_

_**Minny: thanks an don't worry ill keep this story rolling , and I know right there are not many people should really see that Kouga is better for Kagome tan a mutt face turd. Have a happy new year!**_

_**Animefreak87: Hey I re ya go it's done and have a happy new year!**_

_**Kouga's-wife: okay here it is sorry for the wait: D Happy New Year**_

_**Toxic: Thanks an yeah I tried to check my yahoo but my computer kinda got hacked an got a nasty virus but things are cleared up now. But any who have a Happy New Year**_

_**Loneshinobi: Thanks I'm glad you liked it. Have a happy new year!**_

_I own everything except the Inuyasha names_

_**WARNING LONG CHAPTER AHEAD TAKES THIS INTO CONSIDERATION YOU WILL BE SITTING AT YOUR SEAT FOR A WHILE! SO GET THE POP AN POPCORN READY AN GET COMFY AN COOZY! AND PLEASE AS ALWAYS ENJOY!**_

_**BTW Torikabuto**_."(AN: means wolfs bane)

* * *

><p>"KOUGA!" Hakkaku said as he made an attempt to go after him. Ginta then grabbed him by the arm.<p>

"Hakkaku don't Kouga must know what he's doing or else he wouldn't have ran in there so blindly. We have to wait until the dragons get here so they can go in there and save any survivors. An don't tell me you can't sense that dark magic because I sure can!" Hakkaku just looked at him then back at the building.

"Your right Kouga must know what he's doing he's not that stupid." They both stared at the burning building.

* * *

><p><em>Why the hell did you make us run in here with no gear!<em> Kouga growled at his demon as he crouched low and ran through the flaming halls.

"_Because she is here she needs our help or else she will die!" _Kouga's demon said as he made his way down one hall his eyes went wide as he found a brown coat on the ground quickly he grabbed it. But no one was wearing it he dropped in and continued on with his mind still racing on the girl he was going to save.

* * *

><p>Kagome held the baby even closer as the nursery ceiling started to cave in. It wailed out in sires of loud cries. Kagome felt her heart squeeze as she listen to the baby she couldn't do anything she felt so helpless. She then saw a blanket quickly she grabbed it and wrapped the baby securely in it. Kagome start to cough loudly as ashes and smoke invaded her lungs. She then heard a crackling sound she looked up and saw that the ceiling was going to give way.<p>

_No I'm not going to let anything take this innocent life. _Kagome thought out as she ran towards the back of the nursery. The crackling got louder as Kagome was almost to the back of the nursery the ceiling finally gave out. She looked up then fell to her knees and hunched her body over the baby. As fire, ashes and the flooring from the floor above came crashing down Kagome braced herself of what was to come.

"UGH!" A manly sound came from the falling ceiling. Kagome looked up and then regretted it as a piece of the ceiling came falling down on top of her. She wailed as the ashes burned through her cloths and onto her skin but she stayed hunched over the baby ignoring the pain seeping into her back as if a thousand knife were stabbing her.

"IS ANYONE HERE?" Kagome heard someone call out. She opened one eye and saw a man standing not only feet away from her. She couldn't see what he looked like but she yelled out to him.

"Help me I have a baby here!" She yelled out the man started to twist around looking through the scorching flames.

"Where are you?" He yelled over the roaring flames. Kagome tried to reach out but then she felt the weight of the ceiling shift getting heavier on her back. The baby started to cry louder and Kagome retracted her hand and yelled out again.

"I'm over here! Help!" She yelled the man finally spotted her he slowly walked over to her as she was able to see his face she smiled.

Then a hand went through his abdomen and retracted out. The man's hand went down to the new hole then he looked at Kagome as blood slowly trickled out of his mouth.

"I-I'm sorry." He said as he starts to fall, an arm the wrapped around the body and tossed it aside. Kagome's eyes went wide as she watch the man that was about to save her be thrown into the mouth of the fire. She then looked at the new oncoming man his hair as red as the flames that slowly traced around his form. He looked down at Kagome and smiles his fangs poking out slightly.

"Thanks for making my job easier I'll kill you after I kill that thing in your arms for your reward." He said as he reached for the bundle in her arms. Kagome's face scrunched up as she bit her lower lip drawing blood from it in the process. She pushes all her power out to stop the oncoming hand. The man only smiled more his green eyes flickers from the light that the fire gave off.

"You don't listen well do you?" he said as he put one foot on top of the piece of ceiling pressing it down harder onto Kagome.

"AH!" kagome cried out at the iron hot ceiling pressed deeper into her back.

"Please stop!" She yelled, her helpless cries sounding almost like the baby's. The man smiled even more loving the painful cries that came out of this human girl.

"Squeal for me." He said as he stepped harder on the burning piece that was digging in her back. Kagome bit her lip harder not allowing this man have his way. His face went twisted.

"I SAID SQUEAL!" He yelled an stood onto of the ceiling piece. Kagome couldn't handle it she let out an agonizing scream.

* * *

><p>Kouga's ear's twitched as he heard an ear pricing scream rip through the air. His demon growled as it took almost complete control. He ran through the flames not caring either he be burn to death or not. Kouga then came to a corner and turned as another agonizing scream ripped through the air. There he looked through the window of the nursery an saw a man standing onto of some burning wood.<p>

He smiled as he jumped up and down listening to the girl underneath it whimpers in pain as she clutched onto the bundle she held closely to her. The man then jumped off the piece and then he slowly bent down and tore the bundle out of her grasp. The girl helplessly reached out trying to grab whatever it was as the man sneered.

Kouga balled his fist up his demon taking complete control his eyes gleamed red as he howled and launched through the glass.

* * *

><p>Kagome helplessly reached out to try to grab the baby. The man only smiled as he pulled out a gun and held it out pointing it at Kagome.<p>

"You will die for nothing you know, you should've just left the baby to die instead of trying to save something that was already going to die." He said an glanced at the child. "Pity you would've made a good slave." Kagome glared at the man as his finger slowly started to squeeze the trigger.

_AROOOOOO_

The man froze as he heard glass breaking and the sound of a monster behind him entering the room. Growling and the mixture of the roaring and crackling of the flames the man stood paralyzed. The man shakingly looked over his shoulder to meet a pair of bright red eyes, he gulped as he whipped around to shot the interferer but he was to slow. Kouga appeared behind the man as he swung around.

"You will pay for this with your life." Kouga's demon said as he raised his clawed hand he slashed the man's back cutting off some of his overgrown hair. The man shirked in pain as he fell to his knees. Kouga then grab the bundle that the girl risked her life to keep safe, he slowly unwrapped it and was met with a half demon pup. His eyes soften a bit as the baby cooed in his hold then he felt something grab his ankle.

Kouga looked down an saw the girl holding onto his ankle. She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please save the baby." She said as she fell unconscious, her hand going limp Kouga's eyes were now normal as he watch the flames lights dance across her face. Then his attention fell back onto the baby that was now crying in his hold. He then bent down an whisper in her ear softly.

"I won't allow you to die either" Kouga said as he used his free hand to move aside the wood. He winces as he sees the damage done to the girls back.

"Kagome." The name rolled off his tongue as his eyes dimmed. It would be a miracle if there wouldn't be a nasty scar on her back. He smiled as he admired her brave acts not leaving a baby to die that wasn't even hers. He lifted her with one arm then he leaned down an whispered slightly.

"Stand," He said in a strong voice and as if she was awake she stood long enough for Kouga to toss the baby high an him to swoop her off her feet an into a bridle style hold. The baby then landed onto her and he held both closely to his chest. He then looked over an saw that the red hair demon laid motionlessly on the floor. Kouga then searched through the flames for an easy exit. Then he felt the ground underneath him starting to soften. His eyes went big as he ran out of the nursery as the floor started to give out.

He jumped through the hole he made in the glass and ran down the halls as the blazing building starts to tremble. Wood started to creak as the building started to cave in. Kouga ran as fast as he could as the sight of the outside came into view through a wall of flames. Kouga growled as he saw that the floor had already caved in an sunk down into the basement.

Then snapping sounds getting louder as Kouga looked behind his shoulder an saw that this floor was about to cave in. His eyes widen as he ran forward.

"Just hold a little longer!" He yelled as he hit the edge of the broken floor an pushed off with all his might.

* * *

><p>"Just hold a little longer!" Everyone heard the voice yell through the roaring flames heads turned an face the blazing building.<p>

"That was Kouga!" Ginta said as he helps manage the hose with Hakkaku eyes went looking at the shadow that was soaring through the walls of flames. Everyone wanting to see what was going on when suddenly Kouga came flying out of the door landing far from the building with a girl and bundle in his arms.

"KOUGA!" The firemen cheered. But Kouga paid no mind to them as he walked away from the building collapses everyone backed up immediately as ashes go flying and smoke comes whooshing out of the flames.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she broke through the crowd and runs towards the man that was holding her friend. As Sango approached the man she looked at her friend then saw there was a baby that was lying on top of her. Sango then knew why she was all chard up.

"Are the ambulances here yet?" Kouga said his voice deep and low. Sango finally looked up to see the man that rescued her friend. Her eyes widen an saw it was the same man that Kagome bumped into this morning.

"Y-yes fallow me." Sango said as she turn an walked him through the crowd to where the fire department an medical teams were parked. Then two men from the ambulance rushed at Kouga and took the baby. One demon tried to take Kagome but Kouga growled lowly.

"Sir I must take her or she'll die without medical care." The demon said, Kouga nodded as he handed Kagome over. His inner demon howled in protest but Kouga just ignored him as he turns from the girl.

"Steady now put her down slowly." A few men said but the one that was holding her upper half lost his gripping an Kagome went hitting the incliner hard. She whimpered in pain, Kouga's ear twitched as his demon took full control. He whipped around and grabbed the man that hurt her by the shirt an growled.

"Be more careful." Kouga said between clenched teeth. Ginta came up an grabbed Kouga and pulled him back.

"I'm sorry sir my friend here is just a little wary he worries about the girl is all. Right Kouga?" Ginta said loudly, Kouga closed his eyes an exhaled. He then turned away from the man and said softly.

"Which hospital is she being transported to." The man turned an asked the driver.

"It's not far from here it's the city hospital so it's about a 30 minute drive." Kouga nodded his head and then he started to walks away. He was stopped by a hand grabbing his arm. He looked to the owner of that hand and it was the girl that was screaming Kagome's name.

"Thank you… if you didn't save her she wo-would've died." Sango stuttered as she looked up into his eyes crying. Kouga just sighed and took her hand off his arm.

"It my job to put my life on the line," He said, "Tell me her name please her full name." Sango looked puzzled for a second.

"Kagome Higurashi." He nodded his head and walked off to the trucks. Sango then hopped into the ambulance as zoomed off.

Kouga sat down on the back of the truck and slowly took down his lose ponytail. He ran his hands through his hair as he thought of what just happened.

_Kagome Higurashi well your one strange girl no normal human would risk their life not even some demons will do that for a half demon. _Kouga looked up into the darkening sky then he felt two people sit on each side of him.

"So you gonna explain what is wrong with you?" Hakkaku said an Ginta added in.

"Yeah you were about to rip that man into pieces when he dropped that human." Hakkaku then took in a long and deep breath. Then his eyes went wide as he remembers the scent from this morning.

"Was that the girl you ran into this morning?" Kouga nodded his head an sighed.

"Yeah, and the worse part of it is that my inner wolf he won't stop coming to life." Hakkaku smiled and Ginta just looked at him.

"So he's just reacting because he sees a really hot girl that's all." Ginta shrugged an stood up Hakkaku just shook his head.

"It's more than that you idiot." An fallowed after Ginta, Kouga just sat there thinking about a the raven haired girl.

"Kouga everyone's packing up the dragons just doused the fire an made it safe for the rescue squads." One of the firemen yelled out, Kouga huffed slightly an stood up as he helped get the hose back onto the truck.

After everyone was transported to new recovery zones and the fire department left the rescue squads went to work checking the aftermath of the fire trying to find anyone who could've been lucky enough to survive.

One man slowly walked up the cement stairs to the second floor he saw a pile of rubble move and he quickly ran over to it.

"Are you alright." He slowly lifted the rumble an moved burnt pieces aside their laid a half naked man with red scorched hair. The rescue man went to his knees an slowly raised the man up. He raised his hand to check the man's pulse but was stop when a clawed hand grabbed his neck. The red haired man opens his eye an stands still holding the poor rescue man in his grasp.

The red hair man growled as the human in his grasp wiggled to be freed.

"Do you want me to release you?" He asked, the man nodded his head already looking like he was about to pass out.

"Then I will grant your wish." He smiled as he flicked his wrist cracking the poor rescue's man neck.

"You were always the type to leave no survivors Toshiba." Came a feminine voice, the red haired man looked to the side an saw a tall girl with orange hair an green eyes like his.

"As are you Ayame, my sweet half sister." The girl just looked away from the man.

"Toshiba why was the child not killed!" She snapped, he just shook his head.

"I had some inferences of a miko and your love." Ayame's eyes went wide.

"You mean Kouga was here?" She said more sternly.

"Yes and he is the one that gave me this mark." He turn to show her the claw marks that went down his back.

"We'll let that show you to never fail an assignment again!" she yelled as she held out Toshiba's brown coat.

"Does Naraku know of my failure? " He asked as he walked up to her as he grabbed his coat.

"Yes and he is not pleased at all. You will be lucky if you're not dead by the end of this night." She said as he put on his coat.

"Ah but what about your mother she still wants you dead within this year doesn't she?" He said with a slim grin on his face. Ayame's eyes dimmed slightly as she started to walk away.

"It's none of your concern, once we kill that brat there will be no heir to the thrown then she'll have to keep me alive." She said as her an Toshiba walked down the stairs together. He then saw that the whole rescue squad's bodies were scattered around the floor. He smiled more.

"Releasing stress?" he smiled she growled slightly.

"Shut up you bastard." She said as she ran off with Toshiba fallowing close behind.

* * *

><p>"<em>You bitch who do you think you are!" As a silver haired man slapped Kagome across the face leaving three bleeding claw marks on her face.<em>

"_Inuyasha." She said softly as she held her cheek. Inuyasha stared down at her._

"_Don't say my name you piece of filth, you knew you had this coming for ya." He said as he picked her up by the neck an held her against the wall._

"_All I ever did was loved you!" Kagome said as tears rolled down her cheeks stinging the claw marks as they passed over them. He grind as Kikyo walked into the room her eyes went big. _

"_See this bitch told me you were a miko of the jewel. An she also said your family owned the Shikon Hospital and the jewel of four souls." Kagome looked at her cousin she only smiled as Inuyasha slowly reached into Kagome's pocket where the jewel laid. Kagome then put a barrier up as Inuyash's hand came near it. He growled in pain as he pulled back his hand. He then looked at his burnt hand._

"_YOU BITCH!" Inuyasha said as he drew back his other hand and slashed it across her abdomen._

_Kagome was just about to scream when she heard someone calling out to her._

"_Kagome wake up wake up Kagome"_

* * *

><p>Kagome sprang up but soon regretted it as a searing pain went up her back.<p>

"Careful Miss. Higurashi," A nurse in said softly as she slowly pushed kagome back down.

"How long have I've been out for?" Kagome asked as she looked at the morphine slowly dripping into her ivy.

"Since you've arrived it was 6:30 so let's see." The nurse looked down at her watch. "Three hours, it took one hour to get all the splinters out of your back then another hour and a half to stitch you up." She said as Kagome went to reach behind her back. The nurse was just about to stop her when Kagome's hand started to turn a light pink. The nurse just smiled seeing that the young miko was trying to heal herself.

"Oh well your one very interesting girl. You don't see many Miko's around as you did in the past." The nurse smiled as she walked out of the room.

"Wait!" Kagome said right before she walked out of the room. " The baby," Kagome said an the nurse smiles.

" Is at the nursery getting top care as we speak." She said as she walked out of the room. Kagome sighed as she slowly moved out of her bed. She bit her lip as some of the wounds on her back weren't fully healed yet. She then slowly started to take out the ivies.

"You should know better to be taking out your own ivies without a doctor's permission Kagome." Kagome looked up and saw Sango leaning on the arch way of the door.

"An you know you should knock before entering. What if I was naked?" Kagome smiled Sango just laughs as she walks up to her friend an gives her a tight hug.

"Kagome I was so worried thought you were… dead." Sango said her voice struggling to stay strong.

"I know I thought I was going to die to that is until." Kagome froze Sango then let her go.

"How am I still alive Sango I remember I was pinned down an some man was trying to kill the baby but that was it." Sango smile got so big Kagome thought it was a muscle spasm.

"Let's just say you have a scent that won't ever be forgotten." Kagome titled her head an Sango just laughed.

"Has anyone ever told you, you look like a puppy when you tilt your head?" Kagome lightly slapped her and they both laughed. "So how long you are planning on staying here?"

"Another three hours I'm in no rush I want to make sure these's wounds wont scar." Sango smiled as she walked out of the room.

"Hey where are you going?" Kagome said.

"To get some grub for me an you, we're not eating any hospital food." Sango said as she left her room, Kagome smiled to herself but then an image of black hair and blue eyes. Kagome slightly shook her head.

"Nah it couldn't have been him." Kagome said to herself an slowly started to heal the wounds on her back again.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kouga everyone's going out to the bar tonight you joining?" Ginta yelled out to him through the locker room entrance.<p>

"Sorry guys I have someone I gotta visit." Kouga said as he tied his boot laces.

"You're no fun Kouga!" Hakkaku yelled out as they all left the fire department. Kouga just smiled as he slowly walked out the door and to the bus stop. He smiled just as he got there the bus pulled up. The chubby man opens the door and smiled down at Kouga.

"Where to young man?" he asked as Kouga walked up the steps of the bus.

"The City hospital." The man's face dimmed a little.

"Sorry lad my route doesn't go that way." He said then he looked at his mirror seeing that there wasn't anyone else on. Then he looked at Kouga as he was about to turn an get off.

"But a I'll make a change in my route just for you." He smiled; Kouga looked at the man then reached for his wallet but the man stop him.

"It's free of charge my boy." Kouga smiled and sat down in the front seat as the bus started to drive off.

"So what takes you to go to the hospital?" The bus man said as he made a turn.

"A girl." Kouga said trying to keep the conversation simple.

"Ah is this girl of yours bearing your pups?" He said Kouga chuckled.

"No she was hurt badly this morning while protecting a half demon pup." The man looked into his mirror.

"Ah the girl is a miko." The man said as he stopped at a red light Kouga just shrugged.

"How do you know that sir?"

"Miko's unlike humans have extraordinary power, back in the days humans with high spiritual beliefs were train by monks and other miko's to become one. But soon their powers were passed on to their kin were only the training that was only need was to harness the powers. Soon as the power between generations grew so did the threats on demons. Some miko's used that to their advantage using the fear the demons and the humans trust." He said Kouga just looked at him puzzled.

"And that proves that she's a miko how?" The man laughed,

"Because once humans saw that miko's were the reason of most of the attacks from the demons they wanted revenge and so did the demons. So all miko's and monks that were accused of the attacks were killed off. Blood lines killed just within a day some families were lucky to survive the great fall as just like that peace was held only for a short while. Miko's an monks were outcast some humans still today think their no good most demons hate the sight of miko's only because they fear them. Then a new breed was made out of mistake a breed of demon an human mixed. These are known as half breeds not a demon not a human mothers wouldn't even except their own children an if they did they would be shunned. Miko's an monks soon found these's new specie's; both were outcast and both were different from the world." The man said softly Kouga was very interested now.

"Over generations mostly everyone has forgotten why they were outcast but they still remain outcast. But miko's still feel the that they are equal with half demons that they bring out the best of both sides. As long as demons think that half demons, humans and miko's are worthless or vice versa the wars between everyone won't ever end." The man said as he made another turn getting close to the hospital.

"Tell me boy does your inner wolf howl for this miko." Kouga's eyes widen as he looked at the man that's when he noticed he had pointed ears he was a wolf demon.

"Because if it does then you should listen because if you make the mistake and not fallow it then the consequences' with be dire." He said as he stopped at the front of the hospital Kouga stood an slowly walked off the bus.

"But I don't even know this girl, how do I know if she just cast a spell on me." Kouga said not even looking back.

"You'd be dead by now then an you might not know this girl but your wolf has ever since your two souls were creaked." He chuckled, Kouga then turn around to thank the man when he was met with nothing but the busy street. He looked down the street trying to see if he left. Kouga then looked at a demon that was standing next to him.

"Excuse me sir did you see where the bus went?" The man looked at him confused.

"What bus I've been standing here for five minutes while you've been talking to yourself." Kouga was shocked everything that happed seemed so real.

"Umm sorry sir." Kouga said as he walked inside the hospital. The demon then smiled.

"Fallow your fate young one and help change the world." He said as he turns into dust an drifted into the sky.

As Kouga walked inside he thought of many ways on how to say why he was here and he didn't even know how long he was staying.

_Oh god why the hell am I'm so nerves for? I'm just going to see how she is an that's that. _Kouga walked up to the front desk an looked the male officer in the eyes.

"Hi I'm here to visit Kagome Higurashi." The officer typed in the name.

"Are you with the red haired man as well that is visiting her?" The officer said Kouga's eyes went wide.

_THAT BASTARD IS ALIVE! _Kouga mentally yelled at himself.

"_We must save her." _Kouga's inner wolf howled out. Kouga then launched over the table and grabbed the man by the shirt.

"WHAT IS HER ROOM NUMBER?" He yelled in his face, the officer was shocked as he leaned down an typed in her name once more.

"Se-second floor room 246 last room on the left." HE said shaking an once he said that Kouga took off like a bat out of hell.

_I'll kill him this time for sure. _As he sprinted up the stairs.

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock<em>

"Come in." Kagome said thinking it was the doctor as she heard the door open and shut. She then looked back outside her window.

"I think I might leave within the hour." She said, the person chuckled.

"I think you're going be here a little longer Kagome." Kagome's eyes widen as she remember the voice. She whipped her head around to see the red haired man standing there. She was about to yell out for help when his hand covered her mouth. Then she was about to press the emergency call button on her bed but he used his other hand and grabbed hers.

* * *

><p>Kouga sprinted down the hallway as he reached the corner and ran all the way to the last room on the left. Not bothering if the door was locked he pushed it with all his might breaking it off the hinges. There stood a red haired man standing over Kagome with one hand over her mouth and the other pinning both her hands down.<p>

"Let her go you son of a bitch!" Kouga yelled as he ran at the man tearing him off of her. Kouga then slammed the man down to the ground and held him by the neck.

"Why are you after her and the child?" Kouga barked out then man struggled trying to prey Kouga's hands off of him.

"This is a misunderstanding." The man said as he open his eyes to reveal the color of navy blue eyes. Kouga's mind swept back to the image of the man from earlier this day remembering he had green eyes an red hair. He then analyzed further this man also had a black and red tail with fluffy red ear. This man was nothing like the man that attacked kagome this morning.

"Who are you?" Kouga said as he loosens his grip.

"My name is Hoshiba, half demon son of Ishaba and Hurieshu." Kouga's grip tightens again.

"The southern queen only has one child and that is Ayame." Hoshiba shakes his head side to side.

"Yes and no, she use to have just me and my half brother Toshiba an now there is my full brother Sharu that was only born a few days ago," Hoshiba then looked at Kagome. "I came to thank her for protecting my brother." Kouga was just about to ask another question when a foot came in contact with his face knocking him off of Hoshiba.

"Sango!" Kagome said as Sango was soon standing on both legs again.

"Hey Kagome," She looked at the two men.

"Hoshiba you said you were only going to say thank you and then you were going to be on your way." She looked at the red haired man.

"I was until I was rudely interrupted by him." He said pointing to Kouga. Sango eyeballed the man quickly noticing it was the same one from the events.

"I only did that because you had your filthy hands on her!" Kouga said pointing back Sango looked at Hoshiba her eyebrow rose.

"She was about to scream and to call the nurses down to arrest me! I did the only thing I could do. I was gonna explain to her what was going on until this idiot ran in here an almost killed me!" He said his hands up in defense. Then just as he said that three officers walked into the room.

"That's the man!" The officer from the front desk pointed at Kouga.

"Alright arrest him." The other one said as they walked over towards Kouga. He stood up and waved his hands back and forth.

"It's all a big misunderstanding guys!" Kouga said Hoshiba started to laugh as he stood.

"Gloves on the other hand now isn't it?" Hoshiba said Kouga growled as he was about to launch at him. The officer was just about to grab Kouga when Sango got in the middle.

"Listen lady he has to be arrested." The man said Sango put her hands on her hips.

"Like hell I'll allow that." She said Kagome slowly got up an out of the bed already in her cloths ready to leave.

"Umm guys." She said softly over everyone's arguing.

"First thing I thought he was coming up here to kill her and a new born!" Kouga said pointing to Hoshiba the officer then looked at him.

"Then I'm going to have to arrest you both." He said.

"I was only trying to protect her!" They both said.

"No you weren't!" They said again facing each other.

"I'm gonna kick your ass" Kouga said as he cracked his knuckles.

"I'd like to see you try." Hoshiba said as he cracked his neck.

"Guys you can stop now." Kagome said a little louder Sango just got in the face of the officer.

"I dare you to taze me! Because my foot will be so far up your ass you'll be shittin out your..!" She was about to say to the officer who was ready to grab for his tazer

"GUYS!" Kagome finally said everyone looked at her. "Listen I'm happy that you officers are doing your jobs and I thank you now I think Hoshiba and umm" Kagome said as she looked at Kouga he stood up straight.

"Kouga Torikabuto." Kouga said in a low tone which made Kagome shiver slightly.

"Yes Kouga and Hoshiba please can you guys please apologize to these fine men on duty." Kagome said as Sango giggled. "An you to Sango." Kagome added in Sango just rolled her eyes.

"Sorry I threaten to kick your ass." She said as she walked over to Kagome. They both looked at the two men Hoshiba was the first to bow his head then Kouga was the next.

"We're sorry that we caused such an uproar." They both said the officers looked them over an walked out of the room Kagome sighed as she leaned on Sango for support.

"You still pooped?" Sango asked softly Kagome nodded her head. Sango whispered softly in her ear.

"You shouldn't have used your powers to heal those wounds," Kagome only shook her head not knowing that both demon and half demon were listening to them.

"Will you both please step outside while I have a chat with Kagome?" Sango said as she looked at both males.

"Fine but after that I want to talk to her." Hoshiba said he walked out, Sango then looked at Kouga.

"What about you hero?" Kouga's eyes widen slightly as he walked out closing the door behind him.

"God do you got some kind of steak sauce bath you bathe in?" Kagome just huffed.

"Very funny." Kagome said as she sat back down on the bed.

"So show me your back I want to see how good you're getting at healing yourself." Sango said, Kagome slowly turned around and lifted up the back of her shirt. Sango took in a hissing inhale as she looked at the red scars on Kagome's back and the shiny one's that meshed together from the ones in the front.

"It's that bad isn't it?" Kagome said as she held back the tears trying to escape. Sango slowly pulled down Kagome's shirt and turn her around an held her close.

"Come now Kagome scars only show how strong an beautiful you are, an just think you got both from protecting something precious." Sango smiled trying to make Kagome's mood better. She looked her friend in the eyes seeing all the pain of her past running through them.

_Oh Kagome the powers you have are not a curse they save so many lives. I just wish you would get over what so many have called you if only you knew that your powers are one of the last._ Sango thought as whipped away a few tears that streamed down her cheek.

"Now smile Kagome or else I'll go get mister wuggles out of your closest an hold him hostage." Sango said referring to Kagome's stuffed toy dog. Kagome giggled as she smiled.

"Oh please Sango you already fixed him what else could you do!" She laughed with Sango one of the moments they will always remember.

"Well time to let the dogs in." Sango said then two male voices came from the door.

"We're wolves!" Kagome laughed at how they don't like being referred to as dogs. She then heard the door open with a click and the first to walk in was Kouga. He looked at her. His eyes meeting hers as if a spark went off just between that one glance both Kagome an Kouga shivered.

"So is hero gonna talk first or Hoshiba?" Sango said Kouga growled slightly.

"Stop calling me a hero I only did my job!" He said rather loudly.

"Yeah you did it so good you did it twice." Sango remarked, there was a hidden meaning behind that but Kouga didn't care. He walked up to Kagome an look at her in the eyes.

"Turn around an lift up your shirt." Kouga said Kagome gulped.

"W-why?" She said shakingly.

"Because I want to see the damage that bastard did to you." He said, Sango was just about to but in when Kagome nodded her head an once again turn an lifted her shirt up. Kouga's eyes went wide as he saw the big red scars that were permanently on her back.

He place one hand on her back an slowly traced the scars with his fingers. They went from her shoulders to her lower back looking as if someone took a sander to her back. Then his hands went towards some scars that led to her front just as he was about to trace over those when her hand came down on top of his.

"Are you done?" She asked.

"Yes." Kouga said as he slowly removed his hands. They still tingled as he remembered her creamy skin was like it was this morning.

"I know someone that can get rid of those." Kagome's eyes went wide as she turn to look at Hoshiba.

"But you are going to have to listen to me first." Kagome nodded as she slowly pulled her shirt back down.

"As you know my name is Hoshiba I'm a half demon my mother kept my birth a secret as well as my birth brother's. The man you met today was my brother Toshiba for some reason he is going after my full brother Sharu." Kouga looked at him just plain old confused.

"How in hell?" Was all Kouga said.

"A hundred years ago my mother was mated to one man at the time. Her first husband was Lord Curo which she conceived lady Ayame he was a full blooded wolf demon. After fifty years her husband died no one truly knows of his death. Then another fifty years later she found another love but it was a human. His name was Hurieshu mine and Sharu's father yet at the same time she conceived me she was rape by a coyote demon. So that is why I and my brother share same colorings but we are nothing alike. So me, my brother, and my father were hidden, nine months ago my mother wanted to meet her children. Ayame hated the site of me but she was fine with my brother Toshiba. An one night my mother conceived again this time carrying the new heir to the throne. Ayame was tossed aside though she was the rightful heir the queen did not see she was fit for the position." Hoshiba said as he leaned against the wall.

"So what does that have to do with me?" Kagome said.

"An better yet why can't you take on the throne?" Kouga added in.

"Because I see myself unfit for ruling and I do not want to live a life where everyone will hate me in my tribe. An there's two reason why this concerns you Miss Higurashi one is because you saved Sharu's life and Toshiba will be after for yours and his life now. An second you have an item that could save Sharu's fate." Kouga growled slightly.

"I killed that bastard today when I slashed his back open. An left him for dead in the flames" Hoshiba shakes his head.

"He's still alive if you haven't seen the news; eighteen men were killed only one lived long enough to describe what the attacker looked like." Hoshiba shakes his head, "Toshiba can't be killed easily he made a pack with a very powerful demon. And it ills me that my brother's death must come soon or else war for the throne will result into a civil war. Once word gets out that a full demon was trying to appoint a half demon for the next heir a war bigger than this world can withstand will break out. Innocent blood will be spilled and with that many years of never ending war."

"Is there any way this can be adverted?" Sango said

"Not unless she comes with me an helps protect Sharu's future." Hoshiba said Kouga just growled lowly

"So it's a give and take. She not some piece of meat you can stash away just for your own uses. She has a life to maintain, family and friends." Kouga stood from the bed Kagome shook her head.

"I have no family and friends wise it's just Sango," Kouga's eyes widen as he turn to look at Kagome. Her eyes dimmed slowly. "If it means that Sharu will live I will come with you." Hoshiba nodded his head.

"Good it was either that or take you by force, well I'll go get Sharu then once I come back we're leaving." Kagome nodded as he walked off.

"So you're just going to go with a guy that you don't even know?" Kouga said Kagome just shrugged.

"I'm not sure if everything he told me is true but I know one thing an that's if he's taking the baby he's taking me." Kouga growled.

"You might be killed!" He yelled.

"So why do you care anyways! It's my life and I'll do whatever I want. Besides you're a demon why would worry about a miko!" She said not knowing those words hurt like a ton of bricks.

"Oh if I didn't care any would I of left you and that baby for dead when the building came down!" he barked back at her. Kagome's eyes widen as she looked over at her friend; Sango only nodded.

"It's true he ran into the building with noting on and ran out with you and the baby in his arms." Kagome then looked back at Kouga his blue eyes never leaving hers. Then she remembered looking up into the eyes of some man an holding onto ankle pleading they save the baby.

"_I won't allow you to die either." _Her mind ran through what was the last sentence she heard before she was fully out cold.

"Th-ha"

"I'm coming with you."He interrupted her as she was about to thanks.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I've saved you from near death experience twice already and if you get to three you're out for good if I'm not there." He said which made Kagome blush a little.

"Well if there are going to be guys surrounding you I might as well join to." Sango said as she sat on the other side of Kagome. They then heard footsteps running down the hall as Hoshiba enter the room with Sharu in his arms.  
>"Okay we have a problem." He said as he looked at everyone as a nurse on the speaker said out.<p>

"Attention we have a red hair half demon male that stole a baby from the nursery all exits are being locked in the building!" As she said the last part Kouga jumped up.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE THE BABY?" He yelled as Sharu wailed in Hoshiba's arms.

"Because the nurse wouldn't let me okay." Kouga growled slightly.

"How are gonna we get outta here?" Kagome asked Kouga then glanced at the window as smiled he looked at Hoshiba.

"You aren't thinking that we?" he said Kouga nodded.

"You're crazy." Hoshiba said once more before a toothy grin appeared on his face.

"Umm mind filling us in?" Kagome asked Kouga looked at her then grabbed her an held her bridle style an ran towards the window. Sango looked at Kouga dumbfounded then Hoshiba tapped her.

"Mind holding him for a second." He said; once Sango took the baby Hoshiba pick her up and walked after Kouga.

Kouga then open the window and walked out onto the edge.

"Wha" She was silenced as he jumped high into the air an onto the roof top on the building that was a good feet away from the hospital. Kagome clung on tight to Kouga as she had her eyes glued shut. Kouga chuckled as Kagome held on for dear life. He then looked over his shoulder an saw Hoshiba standing in the windowsill waiting for Kouga to continue.

"I-is it over?" Kagome asked as she squeezed tighter.

"Nope the fun part begins now." He said with a huge grin on his face. Kagome open her eyes as he ran and jumped off the edge of the building and went soaring down. Then Kouga regretted it as she let out an ear pricing scream.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" He yelled as they were about to land.

"I'll scream if I want to!" She yelled back Kouga just rolled his eyes as he ran off the edge of the other building this time bracing for another mind pounding scream but this time it was more like a happy laugh. He looked down in his arms as he saw Kagome smiling an enjoying the view. Kouga smiled as he jumped an moved faster. It was night time and the lights of the city made it beautiful out an Kouga always glanced down as they landed seeing the fun and excitement in her eyes.

"This is the most fun I've ever had in my life!" She said as Kouga landed an waited for Sango.

"You mean you've never been this high before?" He said she just shook her head.

"No I mean I've never had this much freedom before in my entire life!" She smiled as he slowly set her down on her feet. Just as she was set down she heard the wailing of Sharu.

"Why won't he shut up?" Hoshiba said as he put Sango down. "An where are we at?"

"Were at the apartment building I live at." Kouga said as Kagome walked up to Hoshiba.

"He's probably hungry; I think I have some formula in my apartment." Kagome said Sango walked over to her.

"Maybe we should go pack." Hoshiba looked at her.

"We?" he said all the more confused.

"Yes I'm going with her and so is Kouga." Sango said "Gotta problem with that?"

"No the more the merrier." He said simply Kouga then nodded.

"Okay then we all meet back up at my apartment for the night then." Kouga said,

"What floor?" Sango asked,

"It's the apartment sweet so you know where it will be." Kouga looked at Hoshiba.

"Let's let the girls go an you come with me." He said to Hoshiba and he nodded.

"Okay see you guys in a bit." Sango said as her an Kagome walked to the emergency door and walked down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Kagome said a short see ya to Sango as she walked off to her apartment she noticed that her door was open an rushed into her room.<p>

"Who's here?" She said allowed as she saw a man with silver hair step out of her room.

"Who else would it be wench?" Kagome gasped as she saw Inuyasha she then covered Sharu's face as he stalked closer.

"Why are you here?" She asked causelessly sounding like she had no emotions at all.

"I told you I was gonna kick your ass out and here I am." He said as he dropped a box filled with Kagome's stuff.

"Fine I'd be better off not living so close to a piece of trash like like." Kagome let her emotions slip as she said those words his plane facial expression turn into a snarl and glare. Then Sharu whimpered loudly the ears on top of Inuyasha head twitched.

"Oi what you got there wench?" Inuyasha said and got closer.

"It's nothing you can have my stuff I don't need it anyways." She said as she turned to walk away from him. But he grabbed her arm and whipped her around, before she could say a word he grabbed the bundle that was in her arms an un wrapped it to find a half demon wolf pup. He then looked at her then the baby as it wailed in his arms.

"This can't be…" he said as the pup's eyes opened slightly showing deep dark brown eyes. This little half demon was mocking him in a way.

"Who is this bastard's father so I can kill him." Inuyasha said growling almost.

"What do you mean?" She Inuyasha said as he gripped her neck with his free hand.

"Who's the father of your child Kagome?" He yelled in her face this time.

"It's not mine Inuyasha!" She yelled back as his grip got tighter.

"Bull shit! This child looks exactly like you…" He stopped as he growled and smelled Kagome.

"YOU REEK OF WOLF!" he said as he acted disgusted as he scrunched his nose.

"Yeah you like the new perfume dumbass now put me down!" Kagome said with venom in her voice. He growled lower, an released her neck an drew back his hand to smack her.

* * *

><p>Kouga sat patiently in the doorway waiting for Kagome. Just then he heard footsteps coming to the corner he open his eyes to see it was only Sango with something held tightly in her arms and a huge boomerang strapped to her.<p>

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked as something meowed in her arms.

"Don't know, what's that?" He said pointing to the tanish yellow fur ball in her arms.

"Oh this is Kirarrai she's been with my family ever since my family line started." He then looked her over then at the cat like demon.

"So you're a demon slayer." Kouga said Sango just rolled her eyes.

"What gave you the first clue?" Kouga just grind as he could name off allot of things she did that screamed 'DEMON SLAYER!'

"Just go right inside an make yourself at home I'll go find Kagome." Kouga said as he started to walk away.

"Her apartment number is 533 its just blow the vending machine." Sango yelled out, Kouga nodded his head as he went down the stairs. He looked down the steps as his mind went racing.

"_Why out of 150 years do you choose a human?" _He tried talking to his demon but all that he could hear was his own words echoing in his mind. As he looked up he saw that he was walking down the steps. Then someone came out of the exit an bumped into him.

"Oh I'm sorry sir." Kouga said as he walked own the man just chuckled then Kouga's eyes went big. Noticing it was the chuckle of the bus man.

"Hey its y…" Kouga whipped around to nothing but a slight breeze.

"Maybe it was my imagination." He said as he walked through the exit.

"_She needs you hurry her and the pup are in trouble__"_ Kouga's demon flared to life. He ran down the halls once he heard Kagome yell out something he growled. He ran into the room where Kagome's voice came from. There he saw Inuyasha ready to slap her, his mind went black as he ran at him an slashed open his side right before it was going to make contact on her face.

"AGH!" Inuyasha yelled as he fell to his knee's grasping his side grabbing Sharu as he flew from his arms. He looked up to see the attacker an growled.

"What business do you have here you flea bitten wolf?" He sneered up at Kouga.

"Don't you dare lay your filthy hands on MY WOMAN!" Kouga's demon growled out, Inuyasha eyes widen.

"SO you're that little bastard's father!" Inuyasha said pointing to Sharu, Kouga growled.

"So?" Kouga said looking at Kagome "Are you hurt?"

Kagome nodded her head side to side Kouga then looked back at Inuyasha as he started to stand.

"How dare you attack a female!" He said as he kneed Inuyasha in the stomach sending him back to his knees.

"That slut is mine an no one else." Kouga glared more as he kicked Inuyasha in the ribs.

"Her name is Kagome Higurashi not slut because she is nothing like your mate Kikyo!" Kouga spat out her name like a disease. He walked over to Kagome and gave her Sharu.

"I'll grab your stuff." He said as he bends down to pick up the box filled with everything of hers. Kagome walked out the door slowly an waited for Kouga to join her. He walked out of the room finally an guided her down the hall. Footsteps could be heard running after them.

"IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha yelled out Kouga turned to see Inuyasha coming in for the attack. He was about to push Kagome out of the way when a green whip wrapped around Inuyasha's hand and pulled him back. Kouga only smirked as Inuyasha fell onto his back.

"Sorry for taking so long Kouga Torikabuto." Sesshomaru says in a deep tone. "I will make sure nothing like this will ever happen again." He said as he turned an dragged Inuyasha by his poisons whip.

Kouga and Kagome then continued to walk to the stairs. Neither of them spoke as they walked up the stairs. Kouga open the exit for Kagome as she walked through she waited for Kouga. She looked up at him his eyes meeting hers'. She blushed slightly as his deep blue eyes soften slightly to adjust to the lighting.

"Thank you for saving me once more." She said softly, Kouga grind showing his fangs.

"I told you if I wasn't there for your third strike you wouldn't survive." Kagome just giggled as they walked down the hallway.

"Why did you call me your woman?" Kagome asked, that completely took Kouga off guard.

"_Tell her the truth Kouga!"_ His demon said, he bit the inside of his cheek.

"_I can't it's too soon I don't even know her, let alone I don't even think I love her." _Kouga fought back.

"Umm Kouga?" Kouga was snapped out of his inner battle as he shivered.

"Yeah?" He said looking at her she smiled.

"I thought something was wrong you keep zoning out." She giggled as he smiled an rubbed his head.

"Sorry sometimes an animal won't shut up when it's under lock and key." She giggled more.

"Well are you going to answer me?" She said once more.

"What was the question again?" He said as they were about to make the one last turn.

"I asked why you called me your woman." She said calmly.

"Oh well I knew he would get pissed if I did an me and that mutt have been at it for a long time." He said simply as the made the last turn coming to a big door.

"Allow me." He said as he open the door, as Kagome walked in she gasped. It wasn't like an normal apartment it was more like a whole house with two stairs built inside it. It had a beautiful chandelier; the rug was a fuzzy red. The whole living room was draped with reds and gold's. There were a few couches and a few other chairs. What completes the room was a huge T.V placed in the center of the room.

"It's not much but here's where I live." He said as he closed the door behind himself.

"Kagome!" Sango said as she rushed down the stairs.

"Hey Sango." Kagome smiled as Sango ran up to her.

"What took you so long?" Kagome was about to speak when Hoshiba landed in front of her.

"How is my brother fairing?" He said as he looked him over.

"Great all he needs is a good feeding and a new diaper." She said Hoshiba nodded his head.

"So where is everyone sleeping for the night?" Sango said.

"You an Kagome can have the down stairs bedroom it should be big enough for you guys." He looked at Hoshiba.

"You can have the room on right next to mine." Hoshiba nodded once more before walking off.

* * *

><p>Everyone left to go settle down for the night except for Kouga it was an hour since everyone went to bed. He was lounging on the couch in the living room watching the channels pass by.<p>

"You're still awake?" Came a voice Kouga looked behind his shoulder to see Sango.

"Yeah I can't sleep, why aren't you in bed with Kagome?" She just shrugged and took a seat next to him.

"She was feeding Sharu then she just crashed once he was done she took over most of the bed." Kouga nodded an continued on watching the T.V.

"She told me about what Inuyasha did." Kouga looked back at her as she bowed her head slightly.

"Yeah he was a real ass, but mind filling me in on how he knows Kagome? An I know she could've purified him if she wanted to but she didn't." Sango sighed as she brought her knees to her chest.

"It's a long story." She said.

"I've got time to spear." He said as he adjusted himself to look her straight in the eye.

"Do you know about why miko's an half demons are treated like dirt?" Kouga nodded his head.

"Well…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>OOOO big cliffhanger huh? First off WOW 10,959 words were written for this story. Second off sorry for so much explaining but I had to have things fall into one big puzzle. Anyways tell me how you like it. Should I keep the stories long or short? Anyways don't expect for another chapter to come out for a bit because the next one explains about Kagome's past an how she was treated. Anyways thanks you guys I love the positive comments I'm getting an sorry it took me so long I've had school and I have a crappy computer it got a huge virus and I had to start new. Anyways STAY TUNED!<strong>_


	4. Just want to let u guys know

_**Kougaswoman: OKAY GUYS GUESS WHAT! After 6months of working my $$ off me an my friend mark have made it so we can draw digital art an the best part is were gonna make my stories come to life! WE are plaining within the next 2 months were are goona be making a comic strip on everyon chapter of each one of our stories. So you guys as the readers get the idea of what we are seeing in our imagination more clearly :D**_


	5. temporay chapter

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Kimiko no Mizuki

ShikiKira

Fear Fades Hope Lives 4Ever

Kougaswoman1

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
